


Legends

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was for the captain canary hiatusfest on tumblr... prompt was DC crossover---so the team ends up meeting Supergirl fighting Savage. Sara and Leonard end up not following through with Rip's orders, and befriends Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

Dis: i don’t own lot or supergirl

.

.

.

Kara grunted as she tossed a semi trailer off her person. The scent of gasoline threatened to make her eyes water and if she were human she’d be passed out from the fumes if not dead from the blast that had initially sent the truck towards her. Grunting she launched herself up into the air before landing with a slam to the ground, making it shake. The man before her with the long hair and fluttering trench-coat laughed while twirling his staff. 

“You are much harder to kill than anticipated!” he said with a toss of his head. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she answered before launching forward and landing a solid hit, sending him back. He grunted as he hit a car and suddenly his hands were filled with the magic that had attacked her before. She prepared herself for another hit but from the sky came an attack of fire and—was that a flying robot?

“Supergirl!” shouted a voice behind her and she turned to see a man with goggles holding a large gun. He pointed it at the enemy, a blast of ice coming forth. “Big fan!”

Kara blinked as a woman landed beside her, wings fluttering before looking at her. “You okay?”

“Uh… Yeah…” said Kara, not sure about what was happening. Who were these people?!

“My love!” laughed Vandal Savage, facing the new girl, arms outstretched. “You have come to your death!”

“I am _not_ your love!” shouted Kendra, rushing forward. Kara used the distraction to shoot lasers at Savage, hitting him on the hand and making him loose his grip on his staff. “NOW SARA!”

Twirling chains whizzed in the air, electrified, and wrapped around Savage. He grunted and stumbled back: clearly in pain but not shouting it. Kara used her speed to launch forward and knock him down once and for all. The man wheezed while Kara lifted up his staff. Before anyone could protest she broke it in half over her knee before tossing the two pieces aside, her cape fluttering in the wind as if to showcase her heroic deed while purple smoke rose and curled from the broken pieces of the staff. 

“So…” growled Savage, looking up at the girl with wings. “Come to kill me, my beloved?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, what?” asked Kendra, whirling on the new people. “ _Kill_ him? You can’t do that!”

“We can and we will,” said the man with the goggles. “Trust me, we’re all better off for it.”

“I can’t let you do that,” said Kara, standing guard, making the man behind her laugh. 

“Isn’t that great? A hero standing up against heroes,” he laughed. 

“You don’t understand,” said Kendra, stepping forward. “He will destroy us all, if we do not stop him _now_.”

“There _has_ to be another way,” said Kara. 

“There _isn’t_.” Kara, debating on what to do, quickly twisted around and grabbed savage. The woman, Kendra, had her eyes widen as she started to reach out. “No! Wait!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t just stand by and watch you murder him. NO matter how bad he is. I have a place I can lock him up-” Kara looked down at her chest as the ice gun hit her, making her roll her eyes before easily breaking the ice. “Really?!”

“Had to try,” muttered Snart, watching as Kara launched to the sky with their kill. “Well _that_ was anti-climatic!”

“We can’t just let her get away!” shouted Ray. “We should go after her!”

“How do we defeat an indestructible alien from another planet?” asked Leonard. “Not to mention, battling her might bring her cousin around.”

“She has a weakness,” said Rip, who’d been silent through the battle until that moment. He was boiling on the inside. They’d almost had him. Almost killed him. “Kryptonie.”

“What’s that?” asked Jax, his eyes white, Stein inside his head. 

“You’ll see.”

.

.

.

“I don’t like this,” said Sara, leaning to whisper to Leonard. “Rip is spiraling.”

“You noticed that, too?”

They were sitting at a small cafe, nursing a cup of coffee, waiting for their target to arrive. In her pocket was a piece of kryptonite in a lead box. Rip said it would weaken her enough to interrogate her and get to her talk about Savage. Sara had a sick feeling in her gut. Like the time she’d been told to kill Stein. Leonard looked calm but she could see the hesitation there as well as he took a long drink of his coffee. 

“She’s a good kid,” said Sara. “And Rip sharing her secret identity with us seems like…Like…”

“Cheating?”

“Kinda.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” he said, nodding his head toward the woman walking in with pinned up hair and glasses. “Why are people so fooled by the glasses? You can clearly see its her.”

Sara shrugged. “Who knows. C’mon.” 

They stood and as they got behind her, Sara opened the box. The girl, Kara, wobbled and Leonard caught her. Patrons looked worried and Sara flashed a fake badge, saying they had it under control and would help her out. Leonard guided her out of the coffee place and the three of them walked to a parked car where Stein was behind the wheel. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” asked Kara, blinking slowly. “Please… Stop…”

“I’m sorry,” said Sara sincerely. “But the guy you helped rescue is bad news. He will destroy the world unless we destroy him first. We need him back.”

“He’s… He’s locked up in a prison. He won’t be able to get out… I… I made sure…”

“I don’t like this,” said Sara, looking down at the rock as Leonard guided Kara into the car. He walked to the other side and opened the door and Sara got in beside her. Stein took off with a squeal of the wheels and soon they were gliding down the busy streets of Metropolis. “It’s killing her. Rip said it wouldn’t hurt her!” Sara looked at Kara in the eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you, if I close this can we just talk? Please?”

Kara nodded and Sara closed the box. Kara started panting, getting her breath back and Leonard cracked open the window for some fresh air. Kara, now at full strength, could fly away and take them in, but something about Sara had her pausing. 

“Who are you guys?” asked Kara, adjusting her glasses. “How did you know about…” Kara scrunched her nose at the box. “ _That_.” 

“I’m Sara. This is Leonard. We’re… The Legends,” said Sara. “It’s our job to protect the timeline. We’ve been battling Savage for decades…” Which wasn’t a lie. “We jumped back here from 1928 after he blipped back up on our screen. He’s immortal, wants to kill all of humanity, and we are the only one with the weapon to stop it.”

“I…” Kara’s phone rang and both Leonard and Sara nodded for her to get it. Kara awkwardly grabbed it and answered. “Hello?” She straightened. “Are you okay? How did this happen?” Kara’s eyes met theirs. “Yeah… Okay… I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She hung up her phone. “That was a friend of mine. Your guy escaped.”

“Shit,” muttered Leonard. “Well this was a waste of time, then. He’s long gone by now.”

“Why is one man such a key element to saving the world?” asked Kara. 

“It’s complicated,” said Leonard, looking out the window now, fingertips gliding over the buttons on his door. 

“Right…” Kara turned to Sara. “I need to go. Let me out or get a sunroof in your car. Your choice.”

Sara nodded. “Pull over, Stein.”

“But Captain Hunter said-”

“Forget what he said,” said Sara, before turning to Kara. “I want to show you something. You know where Crescent Hill is, yeah?” Kara nodded. “Meet us there when you’re done doing… What you do.” Sara smirked. “Feel free to show up in costume.”

.

.

.

“Rip is going to kill you,” said Leonard, hands in his pockets as he came to stand by Sara.

“Let him,” she said with a toss of her hair, looking up at Snart. “We owe her this. What we did to her today wasn’t right.”

“…I know,” he said after a moment to reflect. They looked up when they heard a whoosh and fluttered and soon Kara was dropping down from the night sky, red boots landing on the soft grass. “Supergirl.”

“Leonard.”

“Call me Captain Cold,” said Leonard. 

“Right… So why am I here?” 

“To show you why we fight Savage.” Sara spoke into a comm. “Now, Ray.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she took in the ship that shimmered into her view. She took a timid step forward before looking to Sara and Captain Cold. They started walking toward an open hatch and despite what happened earlier she found herself following. She knew this wasn’t Kryptonian tech. Or Martian. This was new, something she’d never seen before, and she knew her sister would be freaking right about now. She entered was looked to be a large briefing room. Standing there was those she met without their costumes. Kara slowly brought her hand up and waved. 

“Hello.”

“Man, this is so cool! Supergirl is in our ship!”

“Honestly, Jefferson,” said a man with grey hair. He offered his hand. “I’m Martin Stein, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hi…” Kara nodded at a man she recognized as Ray Palmer. Cat had done a piece on him once, because of how he stood up for equal pay in his company. She knew the girl was the one with the wings, even without her mask. The one sulking in the back was their leader and she felt her fists clench at the sight of him. “Why am I here?”

“To show you why we hunt for Savage.” Rip Hunter went to the center table. “Gideon, show up Metropolis in 2016.” Kara smiled while looking at her home. “Now show us it in 2025.” Her smile fell as her home fell in a ball of flame. “This is why we’re hunting him down. He will stop at nothing until the whole world burns.”

Kara nodded, getting it, but still not liking it. 

“We understand,” said Kendra softly, chancing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re still so young. Heck, I’m still young… Kinda… Well, it’s complicated. Either way… It takes a lot to want to kill a man. Trust me when we don’t take such a thing very likely…” Leonard cleared his throat. “Well, _most_ of us.”

“I brought something for you,” said Kara, handing it to Kendra. “It’s a video of his time in our cell. Just before he broke out he chanted something in a language none of us could recognize, before something like a portal opened. Maybe… Maybe it’ll help you out.”

“Thank you.”

They all sort of just stood around for a moment before making their excuses. Rip wanted to read the data right away. Kara really didn't’ like that guy. At all. The one called Jefferson was dragged away from Stein when he started flirting with Kara with a muttered:  _“I’m not going to be a third wheel to this!”_

Ray said he wanted to make some upgrades to his suit (the robot guy!) and Kendra offered to help leaving her along with Leonard and Sara. They both offered to escort her out and soon they were back outside. Kara turned to them before pointing to the ship. 

“So you all just go from time to time, and place to place, to fight the same guy?” she asked. 

“Seems like it,” said Sara.

“Sounds repetitive, but trust me, it stays interesting,” said Leonard. 

“How do you two manage to stay together during all this?” asked Kara with a laugh. “Must be romantic though, traveling from place to place!”

“What?” asked Sara, looking at Leonard. “Oh, we’re not.”

“Oh?”

“No,” answered Leonard. 

“Well, I just thought, oh, well… Sorry!” Kara reached up to adjust her glasses, a nervous tick, but sighed when she realized she didn’t have them on. “I better go. My sister worries. Um…” She offered her hand and they both shook it. It was… Awkward. Sorta. “If something happens and he pops up again. How do I get a hold of you guys?”

“Here…” Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper. She had it ready, but hadn’t wanted to push without Kara being the one to ask. “You can reach us though this frequency. We might not get back to you right away. But we’re capable of contacting each other if we’re in the timestream.”

“Cool,” said Kara, taking the paper. 

“And if something else happens that you need help with. Feel free to asked the Arrow in Star City. Just tell him Sara sent you.” Sara looked at Leonard, an impish look on her face. “Or The Flash in Central City. Just tell him Captain Cold sent you.”

“ _No,_ ” argued Leonard at Sara before looking at Kara. “Don’t even think about it!”

“Oh, please, think about it,” said Sara with a laugh. 

“I’m going back to the ship,” muttered Leonard, turning his back on the two blondes. 

Kara laughed. “You sure you two aren’t together?”

“Pretty sure,” said Sara with a grin. 

“Okay…” Kara smiled. “I guess… I’ll be seeing you? But next time, please leave the green rock of death at home.”

Sara made face. “Sorry about that.”

“All is forgiven,” said Kara as she started to levitate up. “Goodbye, Sara, I… I really do hope you save our world.”

Kara flew away and Sara sighed. Supergirl was cute… She turned to see Leonard leaning at the doorway of the ship, waiting for her. And she had to fight another smile because Kara wasn’t the only one she was thinking as cute. He wouldn’t admit it, but ever since the ship took off without her, Ray, and Kendra: he always hovered by the exit until the whole team was aboard. Something she wasn’t so sure he knew he was doing. Slowly she made her way to him, tucking her hands into the back pockets of her pants as she waltzed up to him with a flutter of her eyelashes. 

“Waiting for me, lover?”

“Don’t start,” he muttered. 

“Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?” 

The two bickered on their way into the ship and unbeknownst to them, Kara had been watching. She watched as the ship took up and vanished in a blast of orange light. She hoped she saw these Legends again… Especially Leonard and Sara… She really liked them. Kendra, too… She just hoped they found the right path to saving the world, that didn’t involve killing. 

Maybe it was the optimist in her, that had her wishing that.

“Good luck, Legends,” she said to the stars, before heading home herself. 


End file.
